Judge Not
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: "Klaus was an arrogant, prideful, selfish, violent, power hungry and murderous sociopath. Bonnie couldn't say that she was all that surprised that incest could be added to his laundry list of sins." Bonnie is roped into a plan to get information from Klaus by disguising herself as Rebekah, with unexpected results. AU From 3x10 "The New Deal"


**Title:** Judge Not

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Klaus/Rebekah, Bonnie/Rebekah, Bonnie/Klaus/Rebekah

 **Summary:** "Klaus was an arrogant, prideful, selfish, violent, power hungry and murderous sociopath. Bonnie couldn't say that she was all that surprised that incest could be added to his laundry list of sins." Bonnie is roped into a plan to get information from Klaus by disguising herself as Rebekah, with unexpected results. _AU From 3x10 "The New Deal"_

 **Bonnie Bennett CommUNITY Week:** Free For All

 **Warnings:** Angst, Sexual-Content, Dubious Consent, Incest, OCC-ness, eventual Polyamory Relationship, etc.

 _ **A/N: This is a repost! Please pay attention to the warnings. Also pay attention to the warnings! And again for the people in the back PAY ATTENTION TO THE WARNINGS! Lol I am pretty sure some people will read this and wonder if I have lost my damn mind because this is like complete and utter trash. Like this is more trash than Distortion, or will be by the time it is over. However, if this doesn't go over well I will delete it and just email it to thesummerthatibecomeanerd in installments since this fic is for her anyway. As always thanks for reading! Enjoy!**_

 **PART I ||** **OCCULTUM**

" _I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul."_

 _ **-Pablo Neruda, Sonnet XVII**_

Bonnie Bennett looked down at the grimoire in her lap and then back up at Stefan Salvatore. The coffin that housed Rebekah Mikaelson stood open on the opposite end of the room. She was still wearing the dress she had been meant to wear to homecoming with Matt. The dagger had been moved from where Elena had stabbed her in the back, to her chest.

Bonnie should've known that the day would turn to shit when it had begun with her dreaming of Klaus. She had only blamed the dreams on stress so that Elena wouldn't worry. However, when it came to witches, dreams always meant something. Often times they were prophetic in a way.

Bonnie had dreamed of Klaus in a coffin and now she was in the basement of the old house where the witches of the past had been burned, surrounded by the coffins that contained Klaus's family. It wasn't exactly what the dreams had shown her but it was close enough to make Bonnie wary of what was to come next.

Klaus had been terrorizing them all day. He was looking for Stefan. Looking for his family. Everyone was a target. Normally that would have meant that Bonnie would have put on her cape and road in to save the day. Her powers were still stagnant, as she no longer had the powers of the dead witches and her own powers seemed to be unwilling to surface fully even now, but that had never stopped her before. Had Stefan not come to her, it might not have stopped her now.

He had asked for her help. Had claimed that he could ruin Klaus. That he could turn the tables on Klaus now that he had Klaus's family. However, Bonnie wasn't so sure about that, or rather she hadn't been until she had analyzed Klaus's behavior. He was striking out at them. Going off the deep end. Desperate and frantic. Helpless. Bonnie would be lying if she said she wasn't getting off on seeing him that way. Seeing him have to deal with being unable to protect the people that he cared about for a change.

That was the reason, that and the hope that whatever was in the coffin that was sealed would lead to Klaus's demise, that instead of calling Elena, Bonnie had helped Stefan steal Rebekah's body from the Salvatore boardinghouse. It was the reason that she was now in the basement of a house haunted by deceased witches with an emotionless Stefan Salvatore.

The others were at risk sure, but Bonnie had been through worse for the sake of everyone else. Besides, they had a plan and if it didn't work they would turn over Rebekah's body to Klaus like Elena had originally intended. But whatever happened, they had to try.

They needed to figure out if what was in the sealed coffin, could actually help in their intent to kill Klaus or hinder it. Either way, they had his family and that was leverage enough for now. They had the upper hand at the moment in more ways than one.

Bonnie looked over the spell that Stefan had found again. They knew that Klaus would not tell his secrets to just anyone. He didn't trust Stefan anymore for obvious reasons and even though Tyler was sired to Klaus he wasn't an option. While Klaus might trust him with his secrets (though more than likely he would not), Stefan and Bonnie couldn't trust _him_ with their plans.

Klaus had been demanding to see Rebekah in particular. "If Klaus wants Rebekah," Stefan had said as he placed the grimoire into Bonnie's lap once they had gotten Rebekah settled into her coffin, "We'll give him Rebekah."

For a spell with such intense affects, it was fairly simple to perform. " _Occultum,_ " the incantation was called. Latin for 'hidden'. Though, the spell was more of a transformative one, even if it would hide Bonnie's true identity.

All that Bonnie would have to do was braid a lock of Rebekah's hair through her own and chant the incantation and she would be able to take Rebekah's form. The spell would last until the lock of hair was unbraided. She would in essence be Rebekah from the mannerisms to the appearance, to the voice and even the accent.

The plan was for Bonnie to go to Klaus in the form of his sister and see what information that she could get out of him regarding the one coffin that wouldn't open. Bonnie was certain that it would hold the key to what would be able to end Klaus and after hearing of her reoccurring dreams, Stefan was of the same mind.

In her dreams it was always Klaus in the coffin, still and lifeless, holding onto the necklace that Stefan had once given Elena that belonged to the original witch.

Stefan held up a vial as he looked down at her. Bonnie shifted in the chair in which she sat, the wood of it creaking and whining under her weight. The whole house was unfit for habitation but Stefan didn't seem to mind making it his new home. "Stay long enough for him to give you the information you need to know," Stefan said, "No matter what haunt he's using he always keeps alcohol. Offer him a drink. Slip this into a glass of bourbon and it'll knock him out cold."

"What is that?" Bonnie asked, raising a brow at the deep purple liquid in the vial.

"Belladonna," Stefan answered. He stuffed his free hand into the pocket of his jeans. "It's highly poisonous but I'm sure as a witch you know that. Even if you've never seen it in such a concentrated form."

Bonnie nodded. It was actually easier to interact with this Stefan. He was all business. No guilt or remorse for his actions. No reason for Bonnie to let her guard down and think for a second that she could trust him or be his friend. No lies. Just emotionless unrepentant honesty. "I'm guessing it won't kill him though," Bonnie sighed, "Vampire blood having healing properties. Pity. What about the hallucinations and delirium?"

Stefan shrugged. "Could happen," he said, "Convulsions and blurred visions to. But it'll incapacitate him long enough for you to get the hell out of dodge. You said it yourself, you can't trust your powers right now and even if you could…. Klaus has lots of….e _xperience_ with witches. He'd drop you at the first sign of magic. So I'd advise you not to try if you don't think you can get a handle on your powers long enough to do any real damage."

Again Bonnie nodded. She could still feel her powers under the surface. They were even stronger than before. They had grown since she had channeled the power of the other witches.

However, she had spent so much time abusing power that was not rightfully hers that she had lost touch with the powers that were hers at birth, given to her by nature. Now that the powers of the dead witches were gone she would have to get back in touch with the ones she had taken for granted in the first place.

Though, even if she did, even after all of this time she was uncertain about how to use and manipulate them to their full advantage. She had spent too much time trying to find a magical quick fix for everyone else's problems at any given moment to actually take the time to learn how to use her power in any way that was practical or beneficial to herself.

She would have time when this was over. When Klaus was dead.

"Do I want to know what the emphasis on the word 'experience' was about?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stefan grinned but it lacked its usual humor. "I would tell you but if you think about it hard enough it'll be self-explanatory," Stefan answered, "I know you're still a virgin Bonnie but surely even _you_ can pick up on sexual innuendo."

Bonnie frowned. "Ew," she said, and then, "How do you know that I'm a virgin?"

"It's pretty obvious," Stefan laughed, "I mean if nothing else, Jeremy's behavior was the biggest hint of all. I doubt he would've been so keen to cheat on you with a ghost if you were actually sleeping together."

"I may have had qualms with setting you on fire before," Bonnie muttered, her eyes narrowing, "But I assure you…now that you've surpassed even Damon's level of morally bankrupt behavior I have absolutely none."

Stefan held up his hands in a defensive gestured. "Dully noted."

Bonnie didn't want to talk about the ruins of her relationship with Jeremy. Elena claimed that she wasn't choosing sides but she kept mentioning Jeremy's current downward spiral whenever Bonnie was around as if his behavior too, was something that Bonnie needed to clean up with some magical quick fix.

Bonnie didn't want to worry but she did, because that was what she always did. Worry about everyone else. Never herself. That was why she was here with Stefan. So that she could neutralize the threat that was Klaus. For right now, Jeremy wasn't her problem; at least that was what she kept telling herself.

However, Jeremy had been her first real boyfriend and she didn't know what that meant about her if it had been so easy for him to walk away from her and for a dead girl no less.

"It wasn't about you," Stefan said, as if reading her mind, "What he did. He's an idiot. There's nothing wrong with you. You're beautiful and kind and brave and smart. Sometimes…sometimes it's easier to ruin something than it is to fight to be happy."

Bonnie was taken aback by the sudden declaration. While she didn't wear her insecurities on her sleeve like Caroline did, she was sure that everyone noticed them. Took advantage of them and she allowed it because she didn't like the alternative. She couldn't stand the thought of being alone and unwanted. Unneeded. That was part of the reason she was so quick to throw herself into harm's way. Without her grams and with her father constantly out of town, her friends were all that Bonnie had left.

So she accepted more than she should have which was why no one had spoken about her in the way that Stefan just had in a long time. "Is that what you're doing with Elena?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan looked down and away. "She deserves better," he murmured, "So do you."

Bonnie didn't deny it because it was the truth. Even if her friendship with Elena wasn't what it once was she couldn't say that either of the Salvatore brothers were what Elena needed. Then again Elena wasn't what they needed either. It was funny that Bonnie could read their situation so easily but she still couldn't tell what she herself needed.

"Maybe when this is over we'll get it." Bonnie shrugged. She wasn't surprised when Stefan didn't reply.

However, Bonnie knew that for him, that was what this was really about. Getting Klaus out of the picture so that he couldn't harm anyone that Stefan cared about. In some weird way Bonnie was on that list of people as well.

But in the end what Stefan wanted was Elena to be free and clear of danger so that she could live a normal life without him or Damon. It was too late for that. None of them were destined for normal. Bonnie had accepted that a long time ago.

Standing from her chair, she set the open grimoire that had been in her lap onto the chair's surface. She walked over to Rebekah's open coffin.

This would be easier if Stefan could convince Rebekah to go on her own. She now knew that Klaus had killed her mother and were it not for the fact that Stefan had kidnapped her other siblings there might be a chance that she would turn on Klaus and help them. However, they couldn't gamble on it. It had to be Bonnie.

"I need to warn you," Stefan said as he stepped up behind Bonnie, "Klaus and Rebekah's relationship is volatile at the best of times. It's consuming. Codependent and possessive. When I was with them before in the twenties he…was extremely jealous of our relationship before he took a liking to me."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. Klaus being possessive wasn't exactly a stretch. He was entitled and controlling so it made sense that he would be threatened by outside relationships. Still, Stefan seemed to be implying something else that he didn't want to say outright. "What are you saying, Stefan?"

"I'm saying that Klaus is already on edge with the rest of the family missing and with me involved it's making things worse," Stefan continued, "I knew exactly how to get a rise out of him and I did it. However, that could mean trouble for you if you go in their trying to provoke him. I know given your own history with him, as brief as it is, your first thoughts are going to be to go for the jugular the moment he says anything that you can use against him but don't. Don't provoke him. In his mind when you show up there as Rebekah, without the others, she's all he has left. If you mention me or antagonize him too much, who knows what he'll do. You're not a vampire Bonnie. If he goes off the rails and stabs you through the stomach with the closest pointy object just to prove a point, you won't survive."

Bonnie winced at the imagery. "I got it," she agreed, "I'll be careful."

"Good," Stefan said, as he picked up the scissors that he had set on the inside of Rebekah's coffin.

Bonnie watched as he cut off a lock of Rebekah's hair. He handed the blonde strands to Bonnie and then took off the necklace that Elena had finally returned to Rebekah on the night of homecoming.

Even with her features a pale grey and dagger sticking out of her chest, Bonnie found Rebekah to be beautiful in a morbid kind of way. She looked almost peaceful, with her face expressionless and still. However, Bonnie wasn't fooled by the passive visage that she made.

"She's going to be pissed when she wakes up isn't she?" It wasn't really a question. "Not just at Klaus for killing their mother but at us too for this shit we're about to pull. She's going to be out for blood."

Stefan chuckled. "More than likely," he conceded, "But if this goes our way then Klaus will be dead before she ever has a chance to leave this pretty little coffin and the rest of them will follow."

Bonnie wound the strands of Rebekah's hair that Stefan had cut off around her fingers, surprised at how soft to the touch the girl's hair was. Shaking her head, she ignored the odd direction her thoughts had taken and then turned to Stefan fully. "You'd better stock up on the belladonna just in case," she said.

The spirits of the witches within the house were willingly keeping the coffins cloaked under their magic for now but Bonnie knew firsthand how fickle the spirits could be. Even when it came to protecting one of their own.

 **:::**

Bonnie stood in the center of the unfinished room that one of Klaus's hybrids had escorted her into. Klaus was having an overly extravagant home built for his family. She found the whole idea laughable. Not just because of the fact that his family had been taken from him, or even the fact that she was sure that they would all turn on him once they found out the truth about their mother. It was laughable to Bonnie because she didn't understand the idea of Klaus wanting to make a home in the very town he had been terrorizing for months amongst people whom he hated, that hated him in turn.

Even if what Rebekah had told Elena had been true and this had been their home once upon a time hundreds of years ago, there was nothing left in Mystic Falls for any of them anymore. Nothing good anyway.

Sighing Bonnie ran her hands down the front of the blue dress that she was wearing. It was unnerving to see creamy white skin instead of her own rich brown as she wrapped her arms around herself. The spell had worked. Bonnie had taken Rebekah's form in appearance anyway. Voice as well. Bonnie had never felt more uncomfortable. Already she missed being in her own skin.

Nervously she fiddled with the necklace on her neck. It felt wrong. Wearing something that had belonged to Klaus's dead mother.

Even the clothing wasn't her style. The dress was too short and too tight. The black leather jacket that had her phone in one pocket and the vial of belladonna in the other, reminded her too much of Damon. The heels of the black pumps she was wearing were too narrow.

Bonnie ran her hands over the front braid in her hair. Rebekah's hair woven with her own couldn't be seen. Just Rebekah's golden strands were visible to the naked eye and Bonnie felt a bit out of sorts as the hair she had left down in the back tumbled over her shoulders. This must have been what it was like to have an out of body experience, though she doubted that the saying was meant to be so very literal.

She had tried to convince Stefan to let her dress more casually but he had insisted on the outfit, much to her dismay. She just had to keep telling herself that it wouldn't take long. She would get in, get the information and get out. That was it.

There would be no way he could see through the spell. It was too intricate. She had for all intents and purposes become Rebekah. The only thing she lacked were the vampire's memories and experiences. While they would have helped, she wasn't going to be near Klaus long enough for it to matter.

She tried to remember what Stefan had told her about Klaus and Rebekah's relationship. They were close. Extremely close. Loved each other to the point that at times it was unnerving to witness, Stefan had revealed.

There had also been something else. Something Stefan had hinted at but refused to say out loud. Something Bonnie couldn't put her finger on. He had kept hesitating at odd moments as he had described their bond while he was dropping Bonnie off.

Bonnie couldn't imagine Klaus actually being capable of love of any kind. Not of his siblings or anyone really. Even after their handful of encounters, in spite of his cocky attitude, Bonnie was certain that Klaus wasn't even capable of loving himself. He was self-destructive and self-loathing to the core. Bonnie herself was no stranger to self-hatred so she knew exactly what to look for and Klaus wasn't exactly subtle.

The other words that Stefan had used to describe Klaus and Rebekah's ties to one another seemed more up to Klaus's speed. Possessive. Jealous. Controlling. Obsessive. Unhealthy. Consuming. Violent. Codependent. It seemed to be the course that all of Klaus's relationships took as far as Bonnie could tell. Even his friendship with Stefan.

Bonnie had told Stefan that she suspected the only reason Klaus hadn't just killed him outright when the coffins had turned up missing and had instead opted to make empty threats was because Klaus liked the game. He saw something of their old interactions with each other in what was happening at present. It gave Klaus hope and at the same time fed his urge to play the victim and kept him from being bored.

Then there was the fact that Klaus wanted Stefan alive and dead on his terms. The controlling bit. He either wanted Stefan alive and behaving even in the slightest as he had when they were friends and giving Klaus the attention that he so craved or dead for daring to have changed after ninety years away from a friendship that he had compelled Stefan to forget in the first place and having the gall to care about someone outside of Klaus or Rebekah on top of that.

He was pathetic and predictable. The whole thing was a source of dark amusement for Bonnie. Even if it made her wonder even more how they hadn't managed to use any of it against him and kill him yet. Still even with his flaws as a villain, he had a thousand years of experience that they didn't. But they had managed to outsmart him before and they could do it again.

Stefan had told her that from what he could tell, Bonnie had more insight on Klaus than she realized. She supposed he was right. She hadn't realized how many observations that she had made about Klaus until she had talked candidly about them with someone else. She was used to keeping her thoughts and feelings to herself, to silencing herself. So when her thoughts occurred she didn't dwell on them. Most of the time they were dark and self-deprecating and so it was for the best.

Her thoughts about Klaus might have done them some good, though. "Know thine enemy" and all that. The problem was she had gotten so used to her thoughts and feelings being dismissed that she rarely ever voiced them anymore. Even the ones that could have saved them a lot of trouble. Everyone knew that she would always rush in to save the day in the end in any case, so no one seemed to care one way or another.

Bonnie jumped as she felt a presence behind her. Before she could turn around, long arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into a warm and hard body. Bonnie wasn't sure what to make of the embrace as Klaus whispered into her ear, "And so the prodigal daughter returns."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, forgetting to question how close he was as he rested his chin on the top of her head. While she herself was an only child and had no experience to draw from, this didn't seem to fit the bill of normal sibling behavior.

"That doesn't even make any sense," she said, frowning slightly at the sound of the voice that was just an octave too high to be hers.

Bonnie moved her hands over his in hopes of getting him to loosen his grip around her but it tightened instead. "I've been going out of my mind trying to get you and the others back and this is the reception that I get," Klaus said, "I'm hurt, Bekah. Consider yourself lucky that I've missed you or I might take offense."

Bonnie tried to break free from his grip again and again she was denied. She was beginning to feel uneasy. This plan was stupid. Of course it was. It had been Stefan's idea.

"Last time I checked, brother," Bonnie hissed, ignoring Stefan's instructions not to provoke a confrontation and hoping he would let her out of the embrace if she did, "This little predicament that we're in is your fault. So excuse me for not being touched by your concern and devotion. Consider yourself lucky that I haven't impaled you with that level over there."

She gestured her head toward the tool that sat atop a pile of blue prints that sat on a table in the corner of the room.

The statement worked in a sense. He loosened his grip but his arms stayed wrapped around her as he turned her around to face him. He didn't look suspicious and so if he knew anything he wasn't letting on. His ice blue gaze was fond as he looked down at her in fact and it felt surreal until Bonnie remembered he wasn't seeing her as he looked at her but Rebekah.

Stefan had said that as much as they loved each other, they hated each other. So she supposed that the harsh words were actually making her performance more convincing.

"So ungrateful," Klaus frowned, "I'm building this house for our family and all that you can do is mock me."

Bonnie felt her annoyance spike. She didn't understand how someone could be so entitled. How, anyone put up with him long enough to form any attachment to him at all was beyond her. Even Stefan had admitted their friendship had been real. She was sure a part of Klaus's statement was teasing but in actuality a part of him was like a dog looking for a pat on a the head and a 'good boy'.

"I'm sure the others will be happy to tell you what a grand house you've built," Bonnie grinned, "Oh wait…Stefan has them and considering what you've done you should be glad that he does."

Bonnie regretted her words for a brief moment when his eyes became lethal, but the expression was gone almost as quickly as it came. "Doe eyed little Elena warned me that she told you the truth about what became of our dear mother. As much as she hated me and as much as she took from us can you really blame me for what I did?"

"Always playing the victim," Bonnie said and her disgust as she spoke was real, "Stefan was right about you. You're pathetic. You're a liar and a monster."

Bonnie had a brief moment of satisfaction as she watched Klaus's face fall and his demeanor falter. The words had cut deep, even deeper than Bonnie might've hoped as Klaus thought that they were coming from his sister. Then she was being slammed against a nearby wall and with just short of too much force and she remembered what Stefan had said about not mentioning him as Klaus loomed over her.

"Run back to him if you wish," he spat, "See if he looks away from that skinny little doppelganger bitch long enough to even notice you're alive."

Bonnie tried to downplay the fear on her face as much as possible as she responded. "If this is how you plan to make things up to me then I suggest that you change your strategy."

Bonnie watched as his rage melted. It was odd. Seeing so many different expressions play across his face in such a short time. It was almost as if he could actually _feel_. "I'm sorry," he whispered, after a moment and then, "You have every reason to doubt me. But I can fix this. I can. I just need you to give me time and help me to get the others back. The coffins…mother is with the others. Her body was preserved. She can be revived. We can all be together again."

Bonnie's eyes widened and the pieces began to fall into place in her head. The coffin was sealed with magic. Their mother had been a witch. "If you're lying…," Bonnie said, more to keep up the façade than anything else. However, her mind was already at work.

If she could open the coffin and let their mother out there was no way that they would just suddenly become one happy family. Klaus had killed her after all and she had been working all of these years to stop him from the other side. That much had become even clearer during the ghosts scare. If the woman had created them, she could destroy them. Now that Mikael was gone, she was likely their only hope. She had gotten what they needed and now all she had to do was poison Klaus and leave.

"It's the truth, Bekah," Klaus said, regaining her attention. Bonnie fought the urge to move away from him as he began to run his hands up and down her arms. "We can even use the Bennett witch to do it."

"M-Bonnie?" Bonnie caught herself just in time. She didn't understand what he was getting at. Half of her wanted to run because she was sure that she had gotten caught and half of her wanted to laugh because she kept thinking about Stefan mentioning Klaus having 'experience' with witches. She suddenly remembered Greta Martin.

Bonnie reached up and ran her hands over the front braid keeping the lock of Rebekah's hair in place. She was still in Rebekah's form. He couldn't know it was her. There was no way he would be so candid if he did.

"Yes," Klaus nodded, his hands moving to her sides, running up and down once more in a placating manner.

His hands were moving lower and lower each time and Bonnie felt like the touch was inappropriate. Not unlike the embrace from before. She was sure she was supposed to react but she didn't know what reaction Rebekah would give and suddenly the thing that Stefan had refused to mention was becoming clear.

"I've done it before," Klaus was saying, "I've manipulated witches into doing what I want. I could do it by force….or by _other_ means. She's beautiful and powerful but she doesn't know her worth. Her friends neglect her and she's desperate for approval and to be considered desirable. It wouldn't take much. The right words. The right amount of attention. It would be easy. It wouldn't even all be an act."

"You think so?" Bonnie glared, raising an eyebrow. She didn't know whether to be flattered by the complements that littered the declaration or offended that he thought she was that easy. It didn't help that his words had rang true. "Wait," Bonnie frowned, as she took in the last of the statement, "What do you mean it wouldn't all be an act?"

"I find her attractive and happen to think she has potential," Klaus said flippantly, "It isn't a crime. Besides, you were of the same mind about her last we spoke when I was out of town. Now is not the time for your jealousy, sister. I need you to tell me if you know Stefan's whereabouts."

Bonnie blinked several times. This had to be some kind of warped joke. He was playing with her. He had figured out it was her and he was trying to make her crack. There was no way that he or his sister found her attractive. She had never even really interacted with Rebekah, even though the girl had been keeping watch over everyone's movements in Klaus's absence up until recently. Still, something in Bonnie's interactions with Klaus in the past gave her pause.

It didn't matter, she told herself, because she would be gone soon. She just had to bait him into a drink. Even if he figured everything out after she poisoned him, it would be too late as they already had the information that they needed. As her thought's caught up to her something occurred to her.

If he found out where Stefan was, there was a chance he would find the coffins. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't trust the witches to protect them completely. If she lied out right and said that she didn't know, there was chance that he wouldn't believe her and try a more violent approach to get the answer that he wanted. She would have to be smart and talk around the issue.

"That's what this is about," Bonnie laughed, remembering to stay in character as she spoke, "Not the family. But you. You want to manipulate me into telling you where Stefan is. Even though if he were hiding them where he was then I would have tried to get them out before even showing up here. You want to find Stefan so that you can find the others, not so you can resurrect mother and make us one big happy family. No…so you can keep Stefan from getting….Bonnie to open the coffin. You know once he finds out one of them is sealed he'll do whatever it takes to open it in hopes that whatever is inside will kill you. And she _will_ won't she. She won't forgive you just for bringing her back and you know it. You don't want to revive her, you want to stop her from being revived. Who cares about the rest of us…as long as the ends justify _your_ means, right?"

When he looked genuinely hurt Bonnie decided she had hit her mark and stopped talking. "Is that what you really think of me?" he asked, "You have so little faith…so little trust…after all this time?"

"What?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms over her chest, "Did you expect me to just take your word for it?" She was sure he couldn't be that deluded. That he could really believe that he was the kind of person that anyone could trust and take their words at face value.

Bonnie backed up against the wall that he still had her pressed up against as one of his hands moved to her hip and the other reached up to cup her cheek. "If you won't listen," he whispered, "Then I'll show you."

Bonnie opened her mouth to object but there was no hesitance between the moment that the words left him and the moment that he kissed her. Not even the slightest pause. Which meant that while this was unknowingly to him, his first time kissing Bonnie, this was not his first time kissing Rebekah. All of her suspicions since Stefan had told her in dodgy terms about Klaus and Rebekah's relationship, had been confirmed.

The pressure of Klaus's lips on hers became more insistent and Bonnie knew then that he expected her to respond and to respond favorably. Klaus was an arrogant, prideful, selfish, violent, power hungry and murderous sociopath. Bonnie couldn't say that she was all that surprised that incest could be added to his laundry list of sins. As comfortable as his hands seemed to be roaming her body, it was obviously a sin that he had committed with Rebekah again and again and again.

Kissing Klaus felt surreal. Maybe because it was her but not her. Her mouth that his tongue was prodding open molded to take the form of Rebekah's. Her body that his hands were exploring morphed to look like Rebekah's. Or maybe it was just the fact that she was kissing Klaus.

The first thought that Bonnie had as Klaus's tongue slid over the roof of her mouth was that he was better at this than she expected. The second was that it was different than kissing Jeremy.

Bonnie had always felt the need to restrain herself while she was kissing Jeremy. People looked at her a certain way. She was a good girl. The moral compass of the group. Sweet little Bonnie. The virgin that didn't think or talk about sex. She wasn't supposed to have dirty thoughts, least of all about her best friend's brother. Because a part of her had never really gotten over that fact, even when he became her boyfriend.

She wasn't supposed to act on anything she felt, least of all anything sexual.

If she were honest, it hadn't been a problem with Jeremy. They had been more friends than anything else and so she was fine with holding hands and kissing and taking things at a snail's pace between them.

She hadn't been all that surprised about the whole Anna thing, not because they hadn't had sex, but because their relationship had lacked passion and excitement. They loved each other. They were comfortable with each other. They were lonely. They were friends. Being together had been convenient and a nice idea. It hadn't been anything close to what she was feeling at the moment.

It should have bothered her. The fact that she was getting pawed by Klaus. The fact that he thought that he was pawing his sister. It was wrong and probably more than a little perverse but Bonnie couldn't manage to feel anything other than excitement and a shadow of the shame that she felt at feeling said excitement.

It didn't really bother her that this attention wasn't meant for her. It was strange but it felt exhilarating in a way. To do something and not have to take responsibility for it. She could do whatever she wanted, take this as far as she wanted and no one would ever know.

She could admit to herself as Klaus pushed her jacket over her shoulders and it fell onto the floor that even though she knew just how fucked up he was she was attracted to him. Not just his looks. His eyes that were too blue as he stared at her. Not just his lips that were full and soft and warm. Or his hands that gripped her hips as he worked his leg in between hers. Or the stubble that scratched against her cheek as he kissed along her jaw. Not just the physical presence. The height that loomed over her. The body heat that overwhelmed her. But the danger that permeated from him. Because of what he was. Because of who he was. Some part of her was drawn to that bleak immoral darkness.

It had started with the dreams that haunted her each night. Or maybe it was before that. Whenever it had started, it wouldn't go away. She didn't want to be with him. Would've laughed at even the thought of entertaining an actual relationship, but this, the physical part she could entertain.

The thing was, Bonnie Bennett, didn't have sex with evil villains. But she wasn't Bonnie. She was Rebekah and apparently Rebekah Mikaelson did, even if they were her brother. Maybe she didn't see him as a villain all the time but that was what he was even when he wasn't and Bonnie didn't feel the least bit of remorse that he didn't know who he was touching or kissing because of the fact.

Bonnie kicked off the shoes that she hadn't wanted to wear in the first place as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the ground wrapping her legs around him as well. She felt a gush of air and then they were in another room with a bed and he was pulling away from her finally so that he could lay her down on top of it. Reality began to creep back in as he began to undress.

"I need a drink," Bonnie said, even knowing it was too late to back out now. The belladonna was in the jacket that was in the other room. She had started this and she would have to finish it.

"Later," Klaus said, voicing her fears, "Take off your clothes."

Bonnie hesitated. She could make a run for it. Or she could tell him it was really her. Maybe he would kill her. Maybe he would let her go. Either way she didn't have to do this. She could try to use her powers. She could still manage large burst of magic even if it was short lived. She could end this in a different way.

Instead Bonnie stood and unzipped the side zipper of the dress and slid the straps down her shoulders. Even as she took off the rest of her clothes she was quietly thinking that perhaps she was going insane. Of every decision she had made that she would regret or question later, this one would be the worst she knew.

The fact didn't stop her from laying back on the bed once she was naked. It didn't stop her from looking over the body that wasn't hers because she was curious. So curious that when Klaus told her to touch herself, to touch Rebekah's body, she did.

It was weird. She had only ever touched herself, alone, in her room when no one was looking. This was different. Running her hands over breast that weren't her own and feeling the sensations at the same time. This wasn't the same as touching her own body. She was within and without all at once and there was something fascinating about it all.

She had never touched another girl before but in essence that was what she was doing. It was Rebekah's nipples she was pinching and rolling between the pads of her fingers. Rebekah's fingers she was trailing down her stomach and then slowly working inside of herself as Klaus watched.

It was all too much and so fucked up but Bonnie liked it. Didn't want it to stop. She liked the way the foreign touch felt. She liked the way that Klaus was looking at her. Liked feeling wanted. To her surprise she even liked the idea of touching Rebekah even if it wasn't real.

None of it was real. It was wrapped up in lies and hate and deceit and some convoluted attraction that Bonnie couldn't really make sense of inside of her own head. This wasn't how she envisioned her first time being.

As Klaus knelt on the bed, reached out his hands and spread her legs wide, she was sure that no one could imagine anything like what was happening. Couldn't fathom what it felt like to have Klaus's mouth descend between her legs, his tongue touching the places that Rebekah's fingers, her fingers couldn't reach. No one would could've ever foreseen that the first orgasm she had ever shared with another person wouldn't even be experienced in her own body.

She half expected Klaus to call her Rebekah's name as his mouth moved upward again afterward. Was almost disappointed when he didn't when hands and mouth kept exploring even as her own hands remained still. Hesitant. Afraid to touch and at the same time curious about him as well.

By the time she allowed her hands to roam and her mouth closed over his nipple he was whispering encouraging words and calling her a good girl, a sweet girl. The part of her that craved approval of any kind liked the sound better than any name even if she knew that when this was all over her self-hatred would be at an all-time high.

She didn't expect him to be gentle when he finally pushed inside of her. She was a virgin but Rebekah wasn't. But Klaus was gentle. Speaking to her in soft whispers. Each thrust slow and perfect. She thought for a moment as she gripped his shoulders that maybe he had figured it out. That she had given herself away somehow.

But it was more than likely the contrast was simply how he was with Rebekah versus the rest of the world. It was fascinating, seeing such gentility where there was usually force and violence. Hearing such sweet words from a mouth that usually spat venom.

When it was over and the cloud of pleasure had evaporated Bonnie lay with her eyes closed as Klaus rolled away from her.

She was pretty sure, as she laid there still and quiet, that if hell existed that there was a place for her there after that night. Her only solace was the fact that Klaus would be right there with her.

She was sure she was dreaming as she heard him whisper, "Sweet little, Bonnie, who would have thought." Exhaustion took her a moment later and she did dream of him then, and just like the ones before he was in a coffin.

 **:::**

Stefan frowned as he tried Bonnie's phone for the fifth time. He wasn't sure if something was wrong or if he was just being paranoid. There was a chance that getting the information had taken longer than expected but there was also a chance the Bonnie was dead. The situation was too delicate, too up in the air. The plan had been flawed from the beginning but Stefan had been desperate to get and keep the upper hand.

However, without Bonnie the whole thing would be for nothing. While his emotions being off made his concern for her muted at best, the pragmatic part of him knew that he would need her to open the sealed coffin and so he had to get her back for that reason alone.

Still, it wouldn't make sense to go in and blow her cover if it wasn't already blown. In all likelihood Klaus wasn't giving away his secrets so easily and that was the real problem. Still he couldn't take any chances.

He had to be smart about the situation. He couldn't just go in and expect Klaus to turn Bonnie over no matter what. Klaus would likely hold her hostage if he could and use her as leverage. Stefan would need leverage of his own.

He wasn't about give away the location of Klaus's other family members or fold his hand. He could spare one, though. One that he could manipulate almost as well as Klaus could.

Stefan walked over to Rebekah's coffin. He would just have to make a trade. The real Rebekah for her imposter and Bonnie would get out alive that way.

With that thought in mind, Stefan prepared to move Rebekah's coffin.

 **:::**

It had taken longer than it probably should have for Klaus to realize that Rebekah wasn't Rebekah. It hadn't taken long to figure out who exactly it was once he realized that it wasn't his sister. Only one person had access to such magic and the capability to use it.

The Bennett witch had put on quite the show, however. She had managed to fool him even without spending much time with his sister or knowing much about their dynamic outside of what Stefan had likely told her. Her disdain for him mirrored his sister's in such a way that he hadn't realized that something was off. Not only that but she had been able to read him. She had figured him out in a way that he had only thought his family capable of and she had only encountered him a handful of times. He hadn't even realized she had been observing him so closely.

But hadn't he been observing her as well. It was how he knew that she had more power than she realized or knew how to use. It was how he knew about all of her insecurities and her isolation and neglect by not just her friends but her father. Details that he had grilled Tyler Lockwood to get and had sent Rebekah to observe while he was away.

It was how he knew that her relationship with Jeremy was doomed before she did. It was how he knew what to say to provoke her, get exactly the reaction that he wanted and set her off.

Obviously there was still a lot he didn't know. She was more like Rebekah in nature than he realized before. More like him. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to trick him, even in his state of desperation to get his family back.

She knew what to say to set him off too. Knew how to provoke him. What made him tick. Was able to get underneath his skin. She had seen him vulnerable and he hated her all the more for it.

It wasn't until midway through them getting physical and she had seemed uncertain. Rebekah was never uncertain when it came to sex. Perhaps she had been the first time that they had slept together, for he was her first in all things, just like he had been Bonnie's as it turned out, but never in the times that came after.

Bonnie was also much more responsive than Rebekah, more sensitive in certain areas. It was funny that he had never actually thought that he could bed Bonnie, even with his comments earlier that night, but now he was making comparisons between her and his sister.

Perhaps he should've told her the exact moment he had figured out who she was but she had come to him under false pretenses and so he didn't feel all that bad about it.

What Klaus didn't understand was why. No matter how he thought about it he couldn't understand why Bonnie had let things get as far as they had gone. She had let him, someone she loathed, and someone she wanted dead; be the first to touch her. To fuck her. Even if she wasn't in her true form at the time. It didn't make any sense.

Even before finding out about his relationship with his sister she knew things about him that would send most people running away screaming. Or at least cause some measure of disgust and repulsion. She had both for him in spades and yet….

He had sensed in her a darkness before. Something that was like him. In the satisfaction that she got from causing him harm and in the way she wielded and sometimes flaunted her power. When her uncertainty gave way to something else entirely and Klaus could see a fire just beneath the surface waiting to combust. But this…he had never expected this.

Never had he ever dreamed that she would sleep with him and while masquerading as his sister no less. And she had enjoyed it. Not just being with him but touching the imitation of Rebekah's body that her magic had conjured up. She was obviously way more complex and twisted than he had initially thought. He found the fact fascinating. He hadn't been lying to her when he had said that there was an attraction there and if anything it had only grown. He wanted to know what made her tick and what dark secrets that she kept hidden inside of her head.

Klaus leaned over her sleeping form. She was still taking on the appearance of his sister. He wondered what kept the spell intact even as she slept. He moved to card his fingers through her hair but the braid in the front was in the way.

As he undid the braid a few strands of blonde hair came out in his hand. He watched as her hair began to darken and her form began to shift. She squirmed in her sleep as she became herself again. Just as the transformation completed itself her eyes snapped open.

He liked seeing her in his bed this way. As herself. Dark hair splayed out over his pillow, breast bare, nipples hard, green eyes wide. Smiling down at her he waved the strands in his hand in front of her face. His smile widened as her eyes did. "You're a very clever girl, Bonnie," he whispered.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked. He shook his head. "Then what are you going to do?"

"I'd like to try out your body as is," he told her, "But if you'd rather leave then that's fine, just as long as you deliver a message to Stefan for me."

She frowned. She looked doubtful. He couldn't blame her. "I know too much," she said, "The things you told me….you and Rebekah…" She looked away and then back again. "I don't buy that you'll let this slide."

"Had it not happened," Klaus responded, "I wouldn't buy you sleeping with me either. I guess we just keep surprising one another, love. Not only that but you haven't tried to make a run for it yet so the surprises just keep coming. As for the rest…its part of the game. I let my guard down. I admit that I've been bested. The next move is mine to make and when I find Stefan it will be made. As for you…I've had worse things done to me than being tricked into bed. Besides as many horrible things that I've done I'm not really one to judge."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed at the statement. "Bullshit," she laughed, "You're just hoping that I'll let you have sex with me again."

Klaus raised a brow. "Will you?" He was shocked that they had even gotten this far into the conversation without her leaving, but he supposed they had already gone past the point of no return as it were, so it didn't really matter what else the night held if no one found out about it.

"You won't tell anyone," she said, her tone leading.

"Who exactly would I tell?" he asked, grinning, "Stefan has my family and I don't really have many friends. I could tell the hybrids I suppose. But not many people like to brag about sex stories that start out with… 'Well, you see, she was pretending to be my sister...'"

Again she laughed the movement causing her body to brush up against his as he leaned over her. "Oh my God. Stop talking. You're such an asshole."

He wondered if she was curious about it. About him and Rebekah. Most of the women he had been with before had been when they had found out even if they were repulsed. Entitled and demanding answers. How long? Would he stop? Didn't he think it was just a bit sick? It had been the norm when they had started. Not at all out of the ordinary, even if it wasn't exactly talked about in polite society. Their siblings besides Kol, pretended not to know at all.

"Not only that," he continued as if she hadn't spoken, "But who would believe me? Certainly not your friends who all seem to think that you're a saint or perhaps a nun."

She sighed as she chewed on her bottom lip, the laughter leaving her. "Why are you so okay with this? We hate each other. I lied to you and you still don't have your family back. I'm your enemy and I know things about you now that probably not a lot of people do."

"I could probably ask you the same question," he said, "I could easily hold this over your head. I mean even if they didn't believe me it would be fun to taunt your little friends about their neglected sweet little Bonnie being so hard up for attention that she would take the form of the devil's sister and then spread her legs for him."

Her expression was a combination of anger, contempt and arousal. "Is that why you think I did this?" she asked, "I want attention?"

Klaus shrugged. "Why don't you tell me? I don't know why you did it."

While he thought that he could read her once upon a time, it seemed that he had been wrong in a sense. She wasn't just the moral little martyr that rode in at a moment's notice to save the day. She was amoral, sexy, manipulative, and judgmental and more than a little affection and approval starved somewhere in that dark little head of hers. Things weren't as black and white with her as they seemed and he didn't think that even she realized it fully.

"Neither do I," Bonnie answered honestly. She looked so vulnerable in that moment that he almost regretted his words. Almost.

However, he had wanted to see her reaction and even still he couldn't figure out what exactly she was thinking. When one existed as long as he had, reading people had become child's play. Everything became the same. People and places blurred together. It was easy to get bored. It wasn't easy to find someone that he couldn't figure out. That was a challenge in more ways than one. That genuinely piqued his interest. But he decided as she stuck her tongue out and wetted her lips, he could work on figuring her out later.

"I don't care about the whys for now," he whispered, "My question is do you want to do it again or should I tell you my message for Stefan. The war between us can rage on and we can act as if nothing ever happened whether we have another go at it or not."

Klaus wasn't all that surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Not many women continued physical relationships with him after finding out about him and Rebekah. However, he knew when someone got a thrill out of the forbidden. It was a familiar theme with most of the women that he courted. They liked the idea of bedding the monster as long as he didn't get too close.

The thing was Bonnie wasn't just powerful and beautiful and unexpectedly twisted but she didn't seem to mind his relationship with Rebekah. She didn't seem to want to change him, kill him yes, but she hadn't deluded herself into thinking that he could be saved like some of the others had. She was in many ways a rare find.

"You can tell me your message for Stefan later," she said into the silence after moment.

"After?" he asked, just to be certain. When she nodded he didn't hesitate before kissing her.

Bonnie would fight him. When Rebekah found out the full story, she would more than likely be pissed. He would have to divide his attention between dealing with Stefan so that he could get his family back and Bonnie. However, as the end goal was getting Bonnie back into his bed even after she left to return to playing heroine at Stefan's side, the end would justify the means.


End file.
